La belle et le loup
by Maeli'claire
Summary: Quinn Fabray a passé une année épouvantable et passe ses vacances chez sa cousine Bella Swan à Forks. Là, elle va rencontrer Jacob Black, un beau jeune homme. Mais tous deux ont des secrets. Que fait donc Jacob la nuit? Et pourquoi Quinn ne parle-t-elle jamais de son année de somophore?
1. Forks

_Ni Glee ni Twilight ne sont à moi. _

Chapitre 1 : Forks

Je sors de l'avion, bagage à la main. Il pleut dehors, comme par hasard. Le ciel est gris, parsemé de nuages noirs et un orage se profile. Je me dépêche de rentrer dans l'aéroport. Bella m'y attend. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé, depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Mais elle semble plus heureuse. Son sourire me fait plaisir – il contraste avec le temps et mon humeur. Je sais que Maman en a parlé à Bella. Mais ma cousine fait comme si de rien n'était. Elle court et me saute dans les bras.

« Quinn ! Tu m'as manqué cousine ! Alors, comment va l'Ohio ?

-Comme quand tu l'as quitté. Ennuyant et pénible.

-Et tes parents ?

-Maman va bien, je lui répond. Et Papa…

-Je suis désolée, lance-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n'est pas grave ! »

Elle prend mon bagage et nous marchons jusqu'à sa voiture. En fait, c'est un pick-up rouge assez vieux.

« Tu n'aimes pas ma voiture ? me lance-t-elle

-Si, je réplique. Seulement, la mienne est plus…récente »

Elle rit et démarre. Nous roulons jusqu'à sa maison. Charlie nous attend sur le palier, bras croisés. Ma cousine arrête le moteur. Je prends ma valise puis vais dire bonjour à mon oncle. Il est toujours aussi silencieux et taciturne, mais il me souhaite quand même la bienvenue. Puis il me demande des nouvelles de ma mère, sa sœur, mais passe sous silence la case « Papa ». J'installe mes affaires dans la chambre d'amis. Quand j'étais petite, je dormais dans le lit de Bella, avec elle, quand on allait toutes les deux en même temps chez son père. Mais quand le mien l'a découvert, il a refusé que je ne revienne à Forks. Alors maintenant, je dors dans la chambre d'amis. C'était le deal. Et puis surtout, je suis trop grande pour dormir avec Bella. Je crois que mon père avait peur que je ne sois lesbienne. Quel déshonneur ç'aurait été pour sa petite personne. Où est-il maintenant ? Parti. Et j'en suis bien contente !

En bas, Charlie crie

« Bella ! _Il _est là ! »

Le visage de ma cousine s'illumine et elle descend les escaliers à une vitesse folle. Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un garçon sous son air heureux. Quand j'arrive en bas, elle embrasse un garçon aux cheveux cuivrés. Quand ils se dégagent l'un de l'autre, je vois son visage et je retiens une exclamation de surprise. Il est magnifique. Absolument pas mon genre, mais sublime quand même. Il a une peau de marbre, des yeux perçants et un sourire d'ange quand il regarde Bella. A la façon dont ils se tiennent et dont ils bougent toujours l'un vers l'autre, à la manière dont le garçon regarde ma cousine et dont elle le regarde, je vois l'Amour avec un grand A. Ils ont l'air si bien ensemble…

« Quinn, voici mon petit ami Edward Cullen. Edward, je te présente ma cousine Quinn Fabray, de Lima.

-De l'Ohio, je présume, déclare-t-il

-Assurément pas du Pérou ! » je rétorque

Bella rit. Je tente de faire de même mais aucun son ne sort. Cela fait deux semaines que je n'arrive plus à rire. Un mois…

« Si on allait chez Edward, que je te présente sa famille ? demande Bella. Si tu dois rester le reste des vacances, je pense que tu les verras souvent – j'adore aller chez eux.

-Tu as des frères et sœurs ? je questionne Edward

-Oui. Mais nous avons tous été adoptés.

-Adoptés…je murmure douloureusement

-En effet. J'ai deux sœurs et deux frères. Et ils sortent ensemble – Alice avec Jasper et Rosalie avec Emmett.

-Est-ce que c'est légal ? je m'étonne

-Ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté et je ne crois pas que Carlisle et Esmé aient de papiers d'adoption, répond Bella. Ils vous ont recueilli, pas adopté. Il n'y a rien d'officiel.

-Et toi, continue Edward, as-tu des frères et sœurs ?

-J'ai une sœur, Frannie. Elle travaille dans un bureau d'avocats et est mariée.

-Et tu as un petit ami ?

-Non, je réponds. J'en ai eu deux cette année. Mais…c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça en réalité.

-Je n'insiste pas. »

Bella prévient Charlie qu'ils vont chez les Cullen et nous partons dans la voiture d'Edward.

« Je parie que tu préfères celle d'Edward, ronchonne ma cousine

-J'ai presque la même en rouge, alors oui, je préfère la voiture d'Edward. »

Après quelques minutes, nous arrivons devant une maison magnifique, immense et très chic. Je suis bouche-bée. Edward rigole de ma tête.

« Si tu te voyais ! » plaisante Bella

Nous entrons dans la demeure. Une femme superbe nous voit et lance

« Bella ! Edward ! Oh ! Et voilà sûrement Quinn. Bella nous a parlé de toi. Je suis Esmé, la mère d'Edward. »

Sa voix est douce et pure et elle nous regarde avec beaucoup de tendresse.

« En effet, je suis Quinn. Enchantée. »

Elle me sourit et me présente les autres membres de sa famille, arrivés si vite derrière elle que je ne les avais pas remarqués.

« Quinn, voici Carlisle, mon mari et nos enfants. Tu connais Edward mais voici Emmett, Rosalie et Alice. Jasper a préféré se retirer. Ne le prends pas personnellement, c'est un garçon très solitaire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Cullen, je n'avais nullement l'intention de le prendre personnellement.

-Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Esmé. Puisque tu vas passer tes vacances ici, autant que tu sois accueillie. »

Carlisle me serre la main. Il est très beau, également, comme toute cette famille. Emmett est un jeune homme très grand et extraordinairement musclé, mais très souriant, contrairement à son amie Rosalie. Elle me regarde avec dégoût et horreur. Je me demande ce qui l'énerve chez moi. Alice, qui semble de nature joyeuse et enthousiaste, me saute dans les bras et me serre contre elle. Elle a des cheveux courts et bruns et ressemble à un lutin, pétillante et drôle. Même sa voix, fluette et aigüe, fait penser à la Fée Clochette.

Je sens que ces vacances vont bien se passer. Cette famille m'a l'air très sympathique et rien que l'idée de passer des vacances avec ma cousine et loin de Lima m'enchante.

**A suivre… **

**Merci à Stode et Jane. Je vous adore, les filles. **


	2. Jacob

Chapitre 2 : Jacob Black

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans mon lit, près de la fenêtre. Il fait beau. Je vais voir dans la chambre à côté de la mienne : Bella est réveillée et elle regarde une photo d'Edward qu'elle vient de sortir de son portefeuille.

« Tu as une photo de lui dans ton portefeuille ? je m'exclame

-J'ai une bonne raison : je l'aime. Je suis sûre que tu as des photos dans ton portefeuille. »

Je sors mon portefeuille et lui montre la seule photo que j'ai à l'intérieur.

« Je suis désolée… souffle-t-elle. Ta mère m'a dit ce que tu avais subi l'année dernière. Ca a dû être dur.

-Ça l'a été. Mais je suis aussi là pour essayer d'oublier ce qui s'est passé.

-J'espère que tu réussira. Forks est une super ville.

-Parce-qu'Edward y habite ?

-Sans doute. Mais pas que lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Il faut que je te fasse rencontrer mon meilleur ami Jacob. Il habite à la Réserve, déclare Bella

-Allons-y ! »

Je m'habille en vitesse, enfile une petite robe et un boléro, comme toujours. Celle-là est bleu ciel et blanche.

« Tu es très jolie ! me lance ma cousine quand elle me voit. Très classe.

-Je m'habille toujours comme ça. Depuis que je ne peux plus porter mon uniforme de Cheerio.

-Qui te dis que tu ne peux plus le porter ?

-Sue Sylvester ?

-Mais on est en vacances. Mets moi ce foutu uniforme !

-Je ne peux pas, je dis tout simplement. Je ne peux pas, trop de souvenirs. »

Elle n'insiste pas et nous prenons sa voiture jusqu'à La réserve. Elle s'arrête devant une petite maison devant laquelle se tient un magnifique jeune homme.

« Voici Jacob ! » me lance-t-elle

Je sors de ma voiture et alors je me rends compte de la beauté de Jacob. Il a des cheveux d'ébène soyeux, une peau mate et des yeux magnifiques. Il est musclé et souriant. Il se précipite vers Bella quand elle sort de la voiture.

« Bella ! » s'exclame-t-il

Puis il me voit et il semble bouleversé. Je ne sais pas ce qui se produit mais il semble complètement dans ses pensées. Il divague puis se reprend et me regarde dans les yeux. J'ai déjà vu ce regard, quand j'ai surpris Finn et Rachel en train de se parler. Ils se regardaient comme ça, aussi, avec cet amour, cette reconnaissance dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire, mais j'ai un bon pressentiment.

« Jacob, je te présente Quinn Fabray, ma cousine d'Ohio.

-Enchanté, déclare-t-il. Jacob Black.

-Je connais un autre Jacob, je commence. Il est beaucoup moins sexy que toi.

-Je suis sexy ? »

Je préfère ne pas répondre.

« Où va-t-on ? demande Bella

-Je ne sais pas, répond-il sans cesser de me regarder. A la Push ?

-Qu'est-ce c'est ?

-La plage, répond Bella. Il va faire froid mais on n'est pas obligé de se baigner. »

J'acquiesce et nous partons. Jacob marche à mon rythme, même si on voit bien qu'il pourrait marcher deux fois plus vite.

« Donc tu habites dans l'Ohio ? me demanda-t-il

-Oui. A Lima.

-Et tu vas au collège ?

- A McKinley.

-Tu as des activités extrascolaires ? Quelles sont tes passions ?

-Ça t'intéresse ?

-J'aime connaître les gens, réplique-t-il simplement et je le sens sincère

-Je fais partie du Glee Club. J'aime bien chanter.

-Je suis soulagé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis content que tu ne sois pas dans les cheerleaders. Je les déteste. Celles de mon lycée sont horribles. Et sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un sport ? Une armée ? Une secte ? »

Bella rit et Jacob la regarde avec l'air de demander ce qu'elle lui veut.

« Dis-lui, me lance-t-elle

-J'ai été capitaine des cheerleaders de mon lycée pendant un an et demi, presque.

-Je…Ouah ! Euh…Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je suis parti, je mens. Sylvester était vraiment sadique avec tout le monde. Même moi, qui étais sa préférée, je suis partie.

-Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il. Je ne savais pas…

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'adore les cheerleaders, mais c'est une époque révolue. »

Nous marchons encore un peu. Il me pose des questions, je lui réponds, puis c'est l'inverse. J'apprends qu'il a des sœurs jumelles, Rachel et Rebecca et que son père est en fauteuil roulant. Il ne veut visiblement pas parler de sa mère, je n'insiste pas. Je lui dis que ma couleur préférée est le bleu, que j'ai eu deux petits amis et que ça s'est mal passé mais je ne parle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière. Je ne veux pas qu'il me juge. Ça me fait toujours mal et j'hésite entre regrets profonds et soulagement. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai honte, terriblement et horriblement honte.

Nous arrivons à la plage. C'est un endroit magnifique, les vagues s'écrasent sur les falaises dans un bruit que j'adore. Je me sens bien. Je regarde Jacob, il sourit et Bella nous regarde en souriant aussi. Il enlève son haut et son pantalon et se jette à l'eau en caleçon. Bella se jette à l'eau en sous-vêtement alors je fais de même. L'indien m'observe avec tendresse. J'en suis flattée mais sortir avec un garçon ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes priorités. J'essaye plutôt d'oublier ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière.

« Alors, Quinn, elle est bonne ? me demande ma cousine

-Je me suis baigné dans plus froid, je réponds. Et toi, Jacob, comment tu la trouve ?

-Super bonne ! Ah, et appelle moi Jake.

-D'accord…Jake alors. »

Il est magnifique…

Après plusieurs heures de baignade, nous nous séchons et nous rhabillons. Puis, nous rentrons chez Jake. Son père, Billy, est là. C'est un homme à la figure joviale et au sourire contagieux. Une qualité qu'il a transmise à son fils…

Il nous a fait des pancakes, qu'il nous donne gentiment. Je le remercie poliment et les mange. Ils sont très bons et Jake me donne tous les siens.

Nous les remercions et partons. Dans la voiture, j'interroge ma cousine :

« Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi gentil ?

-Non. Mais je crois qu'il t'apprécie. Je crois même qu'il 'aime.

-Je ne veux pas trop penser aux garçons pour l'instant…

-Je comprends, mais ne t'en fais pas. Jake ne sera pas désagréable.

-Il est…doux et calme et gentil. Il rayonne comme un soleil. Je me sens tellement bien avec lui.

-Tu comprends pourquoi c'est mon meilleur ami… »

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'entends les deux au téléphone. Bella a mis en haut-parleur mais elle ne chuchote pour que je n'entende pas. Je saisis une histoire d'imprégnation et Bella répond que c'est dangereux et que je suis fragile. Puis je sombre dans le sommeil.


	3. Un après midi à la plage

Le lendemain, je retourne chez Jacob. Et les jours d'après également. Nous passons beaucoup de temps à la plage. Il fait beau, c'est agréable. Je ne vois plus beaucoup Bella. Quand il fait beau comme ces jours-ci, elle va se promener avec Edward. Je lui ai demandé si elle ne voudrait pas que je l'accompagne. Elle me dit qu'elle est bien comme ça et qu'elle aime me voir heureuse comme je le suis avec Jacob. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de louche mais je ne dis rien. Je m'amuse tellement avec Jacob. Quand il voit que je suis gênée, il n'insiste pas. Il ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière il ne me jugera pas, ne m'insultera pas comme l'on fait les autres. Il est passé par des choses difficiles lui aussi : la mort de sa mère, l'accident de son père…

Jacob est un ange tombé du ciel. Il rayonne et réchauffe mon cœur. Plus les jours passent, plus j'arrive à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Bien sûr je n'oublierai vraiment jamais la confiance et l'amitié de Jacob m'aident.

Amitié… Je mentirais si j'affirmais que c'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit quand je l'évoque. D'abord, je ressens comme une grande chaleur puis je souris, comme une idiote parce-que tous ses souvenirs avec lui sont si géniaux. Je crois que j'aime Jacob. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé personne, ni Finn, ni Puck mais là…c'est différent. Il me fait rire et pleurer de joie en même temps. Je l'adore. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Bella. C'est son meilleur ami après tout et je crois qu'il est trop tôt pour moi. Je ne peux pas m'engager dans une relation tout de suite. C'est beaucoup trop dur en ce moment pour moi.

« Ça va, Quinn ? me demande-t-il

-Oui. Je suis juste dans mes pensées.

-Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? m'interroge-t-il en voyant la photo que je tiens entre mes mains

-Ma…cousine, je mens. Du côté de mon père. Aucun lien de parenté avec Bella.

-Elle est très jolie. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Beth, je réponds. »

Cette fois, ce n'est pas un mensonge.

« Comme la chanson ? s'écrie Jake

-Exactement. Son père adore la chanson de Kiss alors il l'a appelé comme ça. »

Il me sourit. Je lui souris. Et j'ai le sentiment que rien ne peux m'atteindre, même si la photo a remué beaucoup de choses.

« Jacob, comment tu te sens ? »

C'est là qu'il me répond ma réplique préféré du Monde de Charlie.

« Je me sens éternel. Viens nager »

Je le suis et nous nageons loin. L'eau est assez froide mais comme toujours, plus je reste dedans, plus je la trouve bonne. Jacob me regarde toujours avec cette tendresse infinie. Peut-être que j'imagine tout ça mais je suis presque sûre qu'il m'aime. Un peu de douceur ne me fait pas de mal. Après ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines, je désespérais de la condition masculine mais comme pour tout, Jacob est une exception. Il est beau, doux, attachant, gentil… Je ne lui connais aucun défaut. A part peut-être le fait qu'il court plus vite que moi. Mais j'ai une excuse : je n'ai pas pu faire de sport depuis une dizaine de mois.

« Tu nages souvent ? je demande à Jake

-Quand il fait beau. C'est rare ici.

-J'ai de la chance, alors.

-Tu es ma fille la plus chanceuse que j'ai rencontrée.

-Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu…

-Si je ?

-Non laisse tomber, je déclare, honteuse d'avoir failli révéler mon secret

-OK. »

Aussi simple que ça. Il sent que je ne veux pas en parler, il l'accepte. Quelle qualité chez un garçon ! Je n'avais jamais vu un garçon doté de cette qualité. A croire qu'il a tout pour lui.

_Arrêtes de penser à lui de cette façon. _

« -Jacob ! » lance quelqu'un sur le sable

Je me retourne pour voir une grande bande de grands gaillards. Apparemment, celui qui a crié est le plus petit et visiblement le plus jeune. Ils sont sept, tous typés comme Jake : cheveux noirs et peau mate. Je dis « ils » mais il y a une fille parmi eux. Elle ressemble légèrement à celui qui a crié.

« Salut ! s'écrie Jacob. Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là ?

-On a appris que tu trainais avec une fille ces temps-ci, alors, on vient voir, déclare le plus âgé, mais d'un ton grave et sérieux »

Nous regagnons la plage et Jake me présente aux nouveaux venus.

« Euh… Les gars !

-Et la fille, précise la brune

-Oui. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Voici Quinn Fabray. C'est la cousine de Bella. Elle vient de l'Ohio. Quinn, je te présente Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Leah et Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara et Paul Lahote. »

Apparemment, Seth est donc le petit qui a crié le nom de Jacob, Leah est sa sœur et Sam est celui qui avait parlé à Jake d'un ton si grave.

« Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, m'explique-t-il

-Tous ?

-Tous. »

Il a dit ça d'un ton…étrange comme si il voulait que je le croie à tout prix. Il regarde pourtant la fille comme si il avait envie de la gifler. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires et après tout, peut-être que Leah est juste là parce-qu'elle est la sœur de Seth ou qu'elle sort avec un des garçons présents. Pourquoi pas Sam ? Ils iraient bien ensemble et elle le regarde étrangement. Comme Bella regarde Edward et comme Jake me regarde. Mais Sam ne semble pas le remarquer.

« Enchanté, Quinn, me dit Embry

Jacob éclate de rire

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je lui demande

-C'est la première fois que je vois Embry être poli, courtois et gentil. Un vrai choc ! »

Tous les autres se mettent à rire aussi.

« Eh ! c'est bon ! se défend Embry. Je peux être sympa quand je veux.

-Ouais, répond Leah, quand tu es en face d'une jolie blonde ! »

Jacob semble énervé envers Embry et Leah. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Quel est le mal ? Il n'empêche que ses amis me conseillent de rentrer.

-A demain, Quinn ! me lance le dénommé Quil ( c'est presque le même prénom que moi !)

Je repars chez Bella, qui est toute heureuse de sa ballade avec Edward et je me dis que même si quelques choses ne vont pas rond, que j'ai toujours du mal à penser à ma soi-disant « petite cousine » sans pleurer, qu'un jour mon mensonge éclatera et que Jacob me détestera, que je ne sais pas pourquoi il prétend qu'ils sont tous ses amis, que je me demande pourquoi il était aussi en colère tout à l'heure et que je ne sais pas ce qu'est « l'imprégnation », j'ai de la chance d'avoir Bella comme cousine et Jake comme ami.


End file.
